Locked Up In A Golden Cage
by Galadria
Summary: Aragorn can't sleep and Eowyn doesn't want to be alone. Just some smut. Characters from J.R.R. Tolkien. Cover art by Raoul Vitale.


Silently, Aragorn sat up. It was late at night and he should get some sleep, but he simply couldn't. His mind always returned to the news that the elves were leaving Middle-Earth, Arwen amongst them. Maybe some fresh air would help his mind find some rest.

He got up and left the room. Meduseld was quiet at night. The halls were empty as he dwelled through them, only a few candles to light his way. A small sound disrupted the silence and he froze in his tracks, his hand on his knife. It sounded like someone was in pain... Or something.

The sound seemed to come from the door on his left. Stealthily he turned the doorknob and entered the room. It seemed to be a woman's dressing room. He hadn't heard the sound again and he turned to go back outside, but then he noticed a small flicker of light coming from behind a wall tapestry.

Cautiously he put the candles on a dresser and pulled it aside a little to peek through. His eyes traveled through the luxurious bedroom and froze on the bed.

Éowyn knew he was there, watching from the shadows. That didn't stop her though. Her quarters at night were the only place that she felt truly free.

She let her sheer white nightgown fall open, her slender fingers traveling lightly over her breasts, her nipples tensing as she touched them. Slowly she let her legs fall apart and her hands slid down her stomach to touch her slick heath. She had to hold back her smile when she heard a gasp coming from the shadows.

"Won't you join me my lord?", she asked when she was done teasing, her own hands no longer gratifying enough.

Aragorn was surprised to find out that she knew he was there, But he hid it well as he entered the room. Slowly he made his way to the bed, his eyes never leaving her. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Should a shieldmaiden of Rohan behave like this?", he asked.

"Why not?", Éowyn answered innocently. "Should I be all cold and virginal?"

He merely raised an eyebrow as her hands reached for his shirt.

"That ship sailed some time ago", she continued, slipping her fingers under the fabric to caress his abdomen. "To be learned to ride a horse and yet never leave. To be trained to fight and yet never do. That's what it's like, trapped inside these halls. In here, I am free. Free inside my golden cage."

"What does the King say about this?", he stalled, his fingers caressing her face.

He knew his actions were belying his words, but he couldn't help it. He was but a man. A man now alone in this world.

"Théoden King is lost in his own mind", she answered sadly. "And if he wasn't... I won't tell if you don't."

Cheekily she bit his thumb and ran her tongue over it. Any objections left in his mind seemed to evaporate and he kneeled down on the bed.

"Be careful what you ask for my lady", he whispered, leaning over her.

She shivered underneath him as his breath ghosted over her ear. Boldly her fingers fumbled with his belt and she pushed down his trousers.

"You forget my lord", she whispered in his ear, "A shieldmaiden always rides herself."

Handily she flipped him on his back, ending up on top of him. He was about to protest as she grabbed his member and sunk down on it, giving a slight whimper of pleasure.

He had planned to let her take the lead until she tired, but she was doing some damn wicked things with those hips.

Changing tactics, her reached down between their bodies until he found her clit. When he started caressing it, she started to bounce harder and faster until she came with a tremble, her walls clamping down around him. She stopped to catch her breath.

"My turn", he growled and without leaving her heath, he twisted them around until she was flat on her back.

He started at a brutal pace, earning some sighs mewls from her mouth. Much to her credit, she twisted her legs around his waist, granting him a deeper angle. Her fingers dug into his back and when she started to kiss and nibble down his neck and collarbone, he groaned. Holding back suddenly became even more difficult.

Determined to make her come again, her grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. She fought him every step of the way, but couldn't deny that her heart greatly desired this.

When he pulled away a little, his eyes found hers and with a shuddering breath, she found completion once more. He felt her fluttering and with one last push, he followed her over the edge.

Before he could crush her underneath him, she gave a push, making him roll off of her. Catching his breath, he closed his eyes. His mind was finally silent, for the first time in a very long while.

"My lord", Éowyn called, pushing his shoulder. "You can't sleep here."

His eyes snapped back open and he rubbed them tiredly.

"Indeed", Aragorn mumbled, sitting up to fix his clothes.

"Goodbye my lord", she smiled when he stood up to leave, "I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded and jumped when he felt her pinch his behind. Rubbing it unbelievingly he walked out and continued his way outside. Who would have guessed?


End file.
